Life is good
by Natchou
Summary: Hunter is coming home and Shawn is waiting for him. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Vince McMahon and the folks at WWE.

**AN**: Well, after reading that Triple H was off TV for a while after what happened at Extreme Rules and since Shawn is already gone, it inspired to write this little diddy. Hope you enjoy it and please review. :)

He was almost as giddy as a little girl when he had the call.

It had been a bit of a lonely time for Shawn ever since he had decided to hang up the boots for good not so long ago. It had changed a lot in his life, from the way he looked to the little things he did. His hair was now hanging just below his neck after getting a much needed haircut and getting to the airport, putting on his gear and stealing the show from everybody had been replaced with getting to the local mall, perfecting his infamous triple-fudge chocolate cake and keeping the house together. It might had taken a bit to get used to, but it was worth it. It was worth it because he didn't have to be afraid that maybe the next jump or the next badly-timed chair shot would have done some long-lasting damage or left him even worse, as a cripple. At this rate, he thanked God everyday he could still walk after some of the stunts that he'd pulled in the 25 years that he had called a career. But, it was also worth it for another thing: Hunter.

It still surprised him that after all this time they were still together. They had faced everything: from injuries through talks of early retirements to even battles between themselves. But they still held on and had just celebrated their 16th year together, to which Shawn had kept a souvenir in the form of a gorgeous engagement ring that he was currently wearing on his left hand.

He sighed, yeah life was good. Good but lonely, because even though he was now staying at home and enjoying his post-wrestling life, his now-fiance still had to work. And even though they usually saw each other 2 to 3 days out of the week, Hunter was always coming and going having to go someplace else. They couldn't just stop and enjoy being together, like they were supposed to be. That was until today, which was the reason why Shawn was standing near the gate of flight FC-16883 coming from Baltimore, Maryland. Hunter had called this morning: he had been granted the 3 months of time-off he wanted to film his movie and heal his injuries. He was coming home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hunter stretched his long legs as the plane finally landed at the San Antonio International Airport, in the town he had been calling home since he couldn't remember when. His neck had been troubling for some time now and his surgically-repaired quad had also given him some problems. Plus, with his new film project and a wedding that needed to be prepared, it was now or never to ask for a much needed break. But most importatnly, he had someone he really wanted to go back home to.

Shawn. Hunter's heart skipped just at the thought of him. He couldn't believe that after all these years, he could still feel like a crushing high-school girl whenever his name entered his mind. He couldn't wait to get home to be with him. To see his sparkling blue eyes when he woke up in the morning, to hear his laugh whenever he passed in the hallway, to feel his hands and his lips on his skin whenever they were together. But it wasn't just Shawn he wanted to make time for, he just wanted to live his life and not always be on the clock for once.

He missed the feeling of being able to not having to get up before noon and do whatever he wanted. He missed just sitting on his porch sipping coffee and breathe the morning's fresh air. But what he missed most was staying up real late, after the late-night shows had finished, and stroking the hair of the person he loved the most that had fallen asleep in his arms and just enjoying life. Hunter smiled. Now he had the chance to do all those things and more.

And even if the movie would keep him busy, Shawn had offered to visit him in New Orleans as much as he could and they had already made plans to go to Mardi Gras together and see if the sunset was the same there as it was back home. And after that was over, it would be just him and Shawn, one hundred percent of the time.

He sighed as he picked up his luggage. Yeah, life was indeed good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In an airport down in Central Texas, a man in a blue flannel shirt and a cowboy hat was waiting for his love to arrive. Another man in a black t-shirt and a ponytail walked through the terminal and looked around. The two spotted each other and smiled. They walked toward each other and stopped.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Welcome home."

And then they kissed.


End file.
